Choices
by Book Lovin Teen
Summary: Set During Blood Promise Adrian has been turned strongi and has teamed up with dimitri to try an get her to change.  but she has some tricks up her sleve. With Adrian and Dimitri fight over her. But its her choice you vote when i tell u 2
1. Chapter 1

Set just before Strogoi Dimitri Knocks Rose out

I have a weird feeling i'm being followed i was about to turn around when someone calls me

"Hello"

"Rose i have something important to tell you"

"What is it Liss?"

"A... A.. ADRIAN WAS TURNED STROGI"

I dropped the phone in shock anger and sadness

"Hello? Rose?"

I fainted

i opened my eyes and looked around and saw a meadow _I'm in a spirit dream that means ..._

I Was hugged so hard it think one of my bones crack

"Hey Rose!"

"Oh, hey Liss" my Smile disapeered

"wait you learnt how to dream stalk?"

"yep when went quiet i figured you fainted or something"

"So what happend with... with um him"

"well me,Adrian and Mia were hanging out in the coffe shop when the strongi alarm goes off so we run to the moroi bout 6 strogoi stop us one was Dimitri he wanted You Rose to come to him we tell him shes was off finding you well ..."

"go on"

"he kidnaps Adrian he was bout to get me when Christian come to the rescue but he runs so fast"

"i think he" I cut her off

"WAIT WHO WAS HURT ?"

"Nathan Ivashakov ,Jesse Zeklos, and hole bunch of other people i didn't know" she sighs

"i wasn't able to heal them all"

"15 died"

"oh poor Adrian go with the story "

"i heard Dimitri mutter bout the more friends on his side the more chance of you turning with him"

My blood boiled _How dare he i will never turn strogi!_

"Wait, where am i in reality ?"

"i'll let you find out"

Before the dream faded i heard"love you Rose"

I woke up

I checked for my stake.i searched around look for freedom.

a object soon caught my eye, a window i found a chair nearby i smashed it into the window bout 10 times before giving up.I found a mirror tried smashing that.. no luck

_Wait have i even tried the door yet?_My inner sense said_ thees people have bullet broof windows,unbrakeable furniture and the have taken your weapon so whats makes you think they will have the door unlocked? _im gonna try anyways i tried opening the door smashing it with my fists kicking it for bout ten minutes no sucsess.

well until my captors arrive i gotta do something in this luxury prison i checked the cubourds to find stuff i found a blanket so long 10 long sticks _hmmm what can i make with this i imagiend a cubby house Yes! lets build this bitch_

Halthway through the cubby house i thought_ i'm being kidnapped and yet i'm buiding a cubby house Wow i'm really screwed up_

i finsh the cubby house then the door goes _Click _

i look at the door and the 2 men i love walk in.

**How do think it was? bad Good Awsome horrible**

**Please critisise me ( im sorry for my spelling im 10 years old)**

do you think i should keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

I Stared for about two seconds than i flipped over tham kicked Adrian in the head he stumbbled for a minute i kicked his legs and he fell over i looked at Dimitri and he amused i looked at Adrian and he was about to get up i grabbed the chair and smashed it on him(sorry Adrian lovers i couldn't help myself )I tried to kick Dimitri but he caught me leg and i smashed me in to my cubby house."DAMMIT DIMITRI I TOOK HALF AN HOUR TO MAKE THAT!".

I looked at Adrian he was about to get up when i hit him with the pole i used for my cubby house. He looked at my with his piercing red-ringed emarald eyes."WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTACK HIM?"He Said "Cause Dimitri knows my moves...EXEPT THIS ONE!" I said as i hit him with the swore under his breath. I stuck my tounge out"What do you want ?"

Both Adrien and Dimitri Said "to awken you".they both stared at each other than them started launched into an arguement I Heard stuff like "ivaskov i'm going to be the one to awaken her"

or like "I Tasted her blood first!" Dimitri stop dead in his tracks"Is that true Roza?" "ITS ROSE say it rrr-oo-sss and yes it is true"(**rose was so sad Adrian came to comfort her and they got busy oh yeah)**"i need to get-err read my bible" i walked over to my Duffle bag all my weapons were gone i got out my fake Bible.i opened it got out the bottle of Vodoka and started drinking . Dimitri andadrian launched into another argumennt while i watched after ten minutes i got bored and hit both with a cubby house pole"now that i have you attenion i wil NOT BE TURNNING OR HOW YOU SAY IT 'AWEKEND !"

One Hour later

Adrian came in i got off the couch with my pole ready

he came closer and was about to hit with the pole when he took off me "What do you want"i Groweld_ Wow im turning in to a wolf too_

"to change your mind "'

" your wasting your time "

he came up to my neck i was about to beat the Shit out of him when he put a beautiful Ruby neckalass around me "its beautiful"

"you can have stuff like that everyday if you let me awken you"

_Yeah sure how bout 6 months after hell freezes over_

"No!"

"i'm not selling my soul for jewellry!"

i took the neckalass off

"Fine yourloss"

"see you later if you touch me i will kill you"

later in the night i heard a click i woke up to see two red eyes staring at me i got up and started beating him/her with the pillow

it turns out it was Nathan The person that changed Dimitri!


	3. Chapter 3

I Turned the light smashed me againsts the wall

"WHERES VASLISSA?"

"I DON'T KNOW"i said as i kicked him the face

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"LISTEN BLONDIE I LEFT SO HOW WOULD I KNOW?"

The door opened and Adrian apeared."HEADS UP!"i said as i threw a chair at Nathan.i pulled the table to the side and ducked as nathan threw another chair.

i ran up to the bed and bounced up over Adrian like he wasn't i was in the air a kicked nathan in the face.

The door went click and Dimitri came in

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"He shouted in his cold voice.

Nathan threw a chair at me i ran behind the table.I slid down on the carpet getting a carpet burn in the chair hit Dimitri.

he ran over to Nathan and picked him up and threw him at the tv.

i ran into the bathroom and locked the door took my clothes off and ran into the shower and turned it on having a warm knocked on the was Adrian

"Go away"i said in my best crying voice

"Rose let me in here or i wil force my way in"

"never"i said crying

the door CRASHED looked at me

"Get lost"i said as i turned the shower up higher

"ROSE SHUT UP!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO ROSE COME OUT AND GET DRESSED NOW!"

i got out put a towl on ran up to him and punched him

NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

For me all that copmuted was _Kill strongi or strongi are evil_.

i keptkicking pucnhching he grabbed my rists and threw me into the bed i fell into darkess

i woke up with 2 people watching me Adrian and Dimitri i stared at both with pure hatred.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"i hissed

"You have 2weeks to make the decion or we will make it for you"


End file.
